Operation E.P.I.L.O.G.U.E.
Operation: E.P.I.L.O.G.U.E. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7. In this episode, Numbuh 7 is threatened to be decommissioned by Numbuh 86, and Sector V must save her! Transcription: disEductation Psychotically Imminently Lamely Overthrows Gate-of Units Endlessly. Aka, Educated Per Ill Laments Oddly Gauses Une End episode starts in the main room, more specifically, the central room of Sector V Numbuh 7 : ♪Beautiful dreamer, Wake unto me! Starlight and dewdrops are awaiting thee! the room, goes to the central room Sounds of the rude world, Heard in the day, Led by the moonlight, Have all passed away!♪ Numbuh 86 : Would you shut up!? Numbuh 7 : WAAAAHHHH!!! under the bed Who are you? Numbuh 86 : I'm Numbuh 86, and I'm here to take you to the moonbase! Numbuh 7 : But why? Numbuh 86 : To be DECOMMISSIONED!!! Numbuh 7 : Decommission... flashbacks of Numbuh 1 firing at the 4th wall with the decommissioning gun that Numbuh 2 made Decommission... glups D... D... DECOMMISSION???!!! Numbuh 86 : SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!!! Numbuh 8 : I'm sorry, friend, but there is a rule stating that anyone over the age of 13 must be decommissioned. Numbuh 1 : I'm sorry Numbuh 7. But you have no choice. Numbuh 4 : Yeah yeah, go away you cruddy girl! 3 kicks Numbuh 4's leg Numbuh 4 : AW AW AW AW!!! Numbuh 3 : Why are you so mean to Numbuh 7!? She's our friend! Numbuh 4 : I'm the friend of nobody! We don't even know her! Maybe she's an adult! 86 takes Numbuh 7 to her vehicle Numbuh 3 : sniffs Goodbye sniffs Numbuh 7... loudly Numbuh 4 : Yeah yeah, whatever you cruddy girly girl! Numbuh 7 : Wait! 86 puts 7 down Numbuh 7 : You forgot about the precommissioning device! This device change teenagers back to children! Numbuh 86 : Yeah yeah! Stop lying you cruddy teenager! Numbuh 1 : Wait Numbuh 86! Numbuh 86 : Shut up Numbuh 1! Someone has to be decommissioned! 7 is thrown in the vehicle and Numbuh 86 closes the door and they go to the moonbase, Numbuh 2 comes into the room, eating his lunch, he asks the crew “what's up?” Numbuh 6 : Ehh... Numbuh 7 is going to be decommissioned? Numbuh 3 : loudly I won't see my friend anymore!!! Numbuh 7 : So, Numbuh 86, why are children getting decommissioned over the age of 13? Numbuh 86 : Because you, stupid teenagers will tell all adults about our skills. I don't want it to happen so we must use the decommissioning device! Numbuh 7 : What about the precommissioner? Numbuh 86 : Shut up! And we're here anyway! Numbuh 3 : Oh! I'm so worried for her! She's my best friend ever! Numbuh 2 : But you're barely playing with her! How would she be your best friend? Numbuh 1 : I think I have the solution. Do you remember when Numbuh 7 told us about the precommissioning device? Numbuh 3 : Oh, yes! That's a beautiful device which changes ugly teenagers back to beautiful children! Numbuh 1 : Oh, yes! And I also know where it is! camera cuts to cherbourg-octeville, more specifically, on the sea cost, the bus lands on the ground and the crew comes out of it Numbuh 1 : So here we are! Now we have to find that precommissioning device! Or else it will be the end for Numbuh 7! Numbuh 2 : Hey guys! Isn't that what we're looking for? crew looks at Mr. Boss laughing while the workers are digging up the precommissioning device, and it looks very big Numbuh 4 : Look at this thing! Whoaw!!! That's what the Atlanteans used to change back those cruddy teenagers to kids? Mr. Boss : Look at those stupid children... the big cigare and take it off Numbuh 4 : Hey! This Preco... co... minatorassioning thing is ours! Give it to us! Mr. Boss : NEVER!!! Hey! Workers, go get those stupid little brats! They want to steal our precommissioning device! workers take their tools to attack Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8. But they all ripost by punching them, or kicking them or even steal their tools to use it against the workers Mr. Boss : It's not finished yet! You have to face my ultimate... BIG BAD WORKER!!! AHAHAHAH!!! Big worker : EEEEAAAAGHHH!!! to slam everyone but fails Numbuh 8 : the big worker's butt Eight! Numbuh 6 : the spanner at the big worker Ehh... Six! Numbuh 5 : the big worker's face Five! Numbuh 4 : multiple times on the big worker's face Four! Numbuh 3 : the big worker's leg Three! Numbuh 2 : and crushes the big worker Two! big worker holds Numbuh 1's neck The big worker : EAAAEGHH!!! Numbuh 1 : NUMBUH 8!!! strangled Err... Give me the Err... Magic potion! Numbuh 8 : Okay Numbuh 1! magic potion to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1 drinks it and kicks the big worker into space big worker ends up in the moonbase, he scares everyone but slips on a banana, everyone laughs at him Numbuh 1 : Come on Mr. Boss, be nice and GIVE US THE PRECOMMISSIONER!!! Mr. Boss : Eheheh... Ehh AAAAAAAHHHH!!! away screaming Numbuh 1 : I think we need to push the Precommissioner somewhere else, but even the bus cannot move it! Numbuh 4 : Numbuh 1's right! How can we move it? Stupid machine! Why are you so big! the machine AW AWAWAW!!! Numbuh 3 : Ohh! Poor machine! Don't listen to Numbuh 4! He's mean! Would you become my friend? the machine to respond YAY! Numbuh 8 : the magic potion I have the solution right in my hand! Numbuh 1 : Good! Let's drink this potion and push this machine! But it would still take a long time! Numbuh 6 : No! Boyo! You don't understand! He was talking about throwing it in the moonbase! This potion can give us the greatest strength possible! Numbuh 1 : Mmh. You have a point Numbuh 6! Kids Next Door... DRINKING STATIONS!!! whole crew drinks the potion Numbuh 2 : Please, stop making those stupid puns. Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says that your puns sucks too, they sucks even more than Numbuh 1's! crew throws the “precommissioner” on the moonbase Car comes, A.S.S. Agents come out of it A.S.S. Agent 1 : Hello disgusting children, we're the Adult's Secret Service and we're here to arrest you, now go with us and... Numbuh 6 : Go away stupid agents, you won't take Numbuh 7's money back you stupid A.S.M.! A.S.S. Agent 2 : A.S.M. ? Numbuh 6 : A.S.M. Stands for : Adult's Secret Monkeys! A.S.M. 3 : Alright, if you want to fight, than here we come! Agents goes into the car and the car transforms into a tank, the tank fires at everyone, the crew escapes the tank Numbuh 1 : Kids Next Door! Eh... Numbuh 2 : Shut up! We're going to die if we don't go away!!! Numbuh 6 : Numbuh 8! Drink your magic potion and we'll both deal with this pathetic machine! 8 drinks the potion and Numbuh 6 takes her G.U.M., they both go to the tank, Numbuh 8 enters the tank to kick everyone out of the tank, and Numbuh 6 fires a gum at the tank and due to tank being all glued, it explodes, both Numbuh 6 and 8 walks over while the tank explodes Numbuh 1 : N... Numbuh 6 and 8, I never knew you were that strong! Numbuh 6 : We're the Sector Y! The best Sector in the whole universe! Even the Galactic Kids Next Door is nothing for us! Numbuh 1 : Wait a minute... How do you know the existence of the Galactic Kids Next Door? Numbuh 6 : Nm.6 and 8 look at each other, and then look back at Numbuh 1 Ehh. Our first Leader has left the Kids Next Door to join the G:KND! And then we selected Numbuh 7 to be the new leader! Numbuh 4 : But how do we go home now? Numbuh 2 : Well, we have at the place where he bus was, the bus disappeared the buuuuuuuuu... Numbuh 5 : How do we go home now? Numbuh 6 : Don't worry! Our Sector is right there! the Sector Y treehouse camera cuts inside the S.Y treehouse Numbuh 6 : Well, at least the adults did nothing to our treehouse! Numbuh 8 : Finally! We're back home! I can blow bubbles again! Transmission Interrupted Numbuh 7 : No! Please! I don't want to be decommissioned! Numbuh 86 : SHUT UP you stupid teenager! Numbuh 2 : What about Numbuh 7? We totally forgot her! Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2's right! We should go to save her from decommission! Numbuh 6 : Let us take a rest! We made a very long trip! First. I think a song would be just fine before going to the moonbase! Numbuh 4 : Shut up you cruddy girl! Let's go to the moonbase and kick 'em butts! Numbuh 1 : Calm down Numbuh 4! All we want to do is to free Numbuh 7! Kids Next Door... Eh... Oh okay Numbuh 2. I'll stop the puns... crew goes to Sector Y's bus, but someone is also there Father : Well... Well... Well... If that isn't the Kids Next Door! Numbuh 1 : Go away Father! We need to free Numbuh 7! Father : Oh... No! I'm so scared! Pff! Don't you think you caused enough drama! You scared my little Delightful Children with your disgusting Numbuh 7! Oh... Whatever! I'm going to destroy you! fire at Numbuh 6's G.U.M. And at Numbuh 8's magic potion Numbuh 8 : My... My magic potion! How dare you! I'm going to take you down, with my T.A.N.K. (Thankful Abominative Naughty Kamikazer)! the T.A.N.K. And it changes into... A tank. Numbuh 5 : Another tank!? Father : Oh! Don't you think you'll scare me! Prepare to... shot by T.A.N.K., he ends up kicked in the other side of the city Numbuh 2 : I wonder why Father hates Sector Y even more than us. He barely fought with Numbuh 6, 7 and 8! Numbuh 6 : Uh... Numbuh 1 : Stop chatting and let's go to the moonbase! camera cuts into the moonbase, Numbuh 7 is ready to be decommissioned Numbuh 86 : Are you ready? Numbuh 7 : For what? Numbuh 86 : To be decommissioned!!! V and Y breaks into the room Numbuh 86 : WHAT!!!??? Numbuh 1 : Stop it! There's another way to solve this problem! Numbuh 86 : Don't tell me you trusted Numbuh 7! She's a cruddy teenager, don't believe her! The precommissioning device doesn't exist! Numbuh 1 : Yes it does! We threw it in the direction of the moonbase! Numbuh 86 : So! Tell me, where's the precommissioning device you're talking about? Numbuh 2 : Ehh... I thought the precommissioner was sent onto the moonbase! Numbuh 7 : loudly I WANT TO GET MY MONEY BACK!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THEM!!! Numbuh 86 : You sound exactly like a... a toddler??? watches Numbuh 7 freeing herself and throwing herself onto the ground, crying like a baby Numbuh 4 : Why should she be decommissioned if she's a baby? precommissioner breaks out in the room, breaking the wall Numbuh 86 : What... what's that!? Numbuh 7 : The... The precommissioner! You took that with you! the precommissioner Oooh! My little friend! I'm glad to have told Sector V about you! camera cuts to Mr. Boss looking at the moon Mr. Boss : Grrr! Those stupid brats! They ruined my plan! Hey! Workers! I hope you finished the big bad rocket! Worker 1 : Yes we did! Boss! Mr. Boss : Alright then! Launch the rocket! Those children must be taken off the moon. As for me, I'm going to smoke my big cigare! camera cuts to the rocket slowly flying off, heading towards the moonbase Numbuh 7 : sniffs Something doesn't smell right! Numbuh 1 : sniffs Yes! You're right. It smells like explosives! Numbuh 2 : at the window, sees a rocket heading toward the decommissioning room NUMBUH 1!!! THERE IS A ROCKET HEADING TOWARDS US!!! Numbuh 1 : You... you you... YOU'RE RIGHT!!! RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!! runs as the rocket touches the moonbase, it explodes, the crew and Numbuh 86 all escape the explosion that is chasing them, they end up sowing it Numbuh 4 : Phew! Finally! I thought this big thing would have burned us! Numbuh 1 : At least we did avoid that thing. Numbuh 3 : What about poor Numbuh 7, she's still 13! I don't want her to be a teenager! Numbuh 86 : I'm sorry Numbuh 3... but... Numbuh 362 : Numbuh 86... I think you must wear glasses. Numbuh 86 : Why? Numbuh 362 : Numbuh 7 isn't 13, she's 11. I'm sorry for the interruption Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 : We're fine. I hope Numbuh 86 will not make mistakes next time. Numbuh 7 : So, what about going back home? Numbuh 2 : Hey! It's lunch time! Let's go back to the treehouse! I'm so hungry! Numbuh 7 : Why not! We deserve some vacation! crew leaves the moonbase, then the camera cuts to everyone but Numbuh 6, 7 and 8 eating Numbuh 2 : Mmmmh!! Hey! Wanna hear a joke? … episode ends before Numbuh 2 tells the joke End transmission Trivia * This is a 22 minutes episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes